


Headed for Silver City

by Arlene0401



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots 2016 [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cameos, Eren sucks at navigating, Frottage, Getting Lost, Levi is scared of hillbillies, M/M, Multi, Musicians, Mutual Pining, New Mexico, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Thighfucking, Threesome - M/M/M, but it's accidental I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Up-and-coming musicians Eren and Levi are touring New Mexico with their manager Erwin - or at least they try to, for Eren's desastrous navigating abilities leave them stranded in a middle-of-nowhere motel (possibly run by Norman Bates, Levi suspects).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headed for Silver City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamithna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamithna/gifts).



> tumblr request with the prompt "are we lost?"
> 
> The band name Humanity's Superlative was kindly provided by Alliechick. Thank you so much!

Levi was woken from a fitful slumber by Erwin’s voice. 

“Eren... are we lost?”

“No, we’re not, Erwin. I know exactly where we are.”

“Well, according to the plan we should have reached US-180 about half an hour ago. Are you sure you didn’t take the wrong turn?”

Eren waved dismissively. “I’m taking it slow is all. We’ll be there any minute.”

Levi rubbed his eyes and gazed out of the window. Not much to see, since it was pitch black outside. No lights, no houses, all he could make out was the road embankments in the backwash of the car’s headlights. Stones, dust, rubble and sparse vegetation. Judging by the rumbling of the tires, this was a secondary road.

At the most.

Levi groaned. Trust Eren to suggest taking a scenic route from Albuquerque to Silver City and promptly get them lost somewhere in the fuck knows where of New Mexico. 

Again.

They were on a “promotional” tour for the first album by Humanity’s Superlative, a band consisting of Eren and Levi, accompanied by their friend and manager Erwin. They made laidback singer-songwriter music, accompanied by accoustic guitars, and through Erwin’s patient networking and self-marketing they had finally managed to get a modest contract. 

Now they were busier than ever, and currently they were playing some gigs in clubs throughout New Mexico.

And whenever Eren took the wheel, he got them fucking lost. It was as if he lacked any sense of direction, and his resolve was always “when in doubt, keep going”. Instead of sticking to the highways and interstates that would bring them safely to their next destination, he tried making it some sort of holiday thing and look at the fucking scenery. Which, on this particular day, was especially laughable since it was pitch dark already two hours into their drive. 

Against better knowledge, Erwin and Levi had been too tired to argue and settled for a nap, hoping against hope that for once Eren would find the way. Which of course he didn’t.

Another ten minutes passed in dead silence. Levi was sorely tempted to smack the back of Eren’s head, but he clenched his hands to fists and settled to letting him stew. Sure enough, Eren’s fingers started drumming a nervous rhythm on the steering wheel.

“I don’t understand it”, he said quietly. “We should be at the crossroads by now…”

Something in Levi snapped. “That’s probably because that crossroads is by now roughly 300 fucking miles to the west or whatever. You”, he stabbed Eren’s back with his forefinger for emphasis, “got us fucking lost. Again. We’re somewhere in the middle of nowhere, and anytime soon we will run out of gas and strand in the desert and get eaten by some inbred lunatic cannibalistic hillbillies.”

Erwin chortled at that, but Eren pouted. “Geez, don’t be such a drama queen, Levi. You’ve watched too many horror movies.”

“Well, and what about being late for our appointment in SIlver City, you idiot? Shit, I don’t feel like ruining our career just because you decide to drive us off the face of Earth first opportunity you get. I have never had the misfortune to encounter someone as disoriented as you. You’re sure you weren’t a lemming in your past live?”

“Well I can’t help it if this dinosaur of a car doesn’t have GPS? It would help if you guys would read the maps instead of falling asleep as soon as I start the engine!”

Both their voices had risen in volume, and all it would take from here was one single spark to result in a full-blast shouting match. 

Levi was quite aware of the reason behind the particularly foul mood that plagued him lately. Being penned up with the two most attractive beings he had ever met was driving him nuts. It was bad enough seeing them back home, where he shared an apartment with Eren and Erwin was over more often than he was at his own place - but there he could at least retreat to the privacy of his own room to fantasize and jerk off in peace and quiet. Now, being on the road, he didn’t have a minute to himself. Like hell was he going to jack off in a grubby bathroom behind a paper-thin door where anyone might hear him, or could question what took him so long on the crapper. Adding to that, there was no way to escape Eren leaving the bathroom with damp hair and a towel draped around his neck, or Erwin’s ridiculously sexy bedhead in the morning.

It wasn’t like any of them was truly model material - Eren was tall and gawky and made the impression of consisting mostly of knees and elbows, and Erwin might be impressively broad chested, but his skin was painfully pale and covered in more blond fuzz than was absolutely necessary. Levi suspected very much that beauty was in this case in the eye of the beholder, because to him they looked nothing short of delectable.

Erwin switched on the interior lights and dug out a map. “What is the last town that we went through, Eren?” he asked, calm as ever, as if his companions were not ready to go for each other’s throat at any moment.

“Reserve, I think”, Eren gritted out and threw a particularly nasty glance at Levi in the back mirror, which earned him a flick against his right ear. “For fuck’s sake, cut it out or I’ll personally feed you to the hillfolks, Levi”, he hissed and nearly choked when Erwin placed a hand on his thigh, probably meaning to calm him.

Erwin was an incredibly tactile person, touching his friends on every occasion, patting their shoulders, ruffling their hair, gently squeezing their hands. Feeling these large warm hands on him made Levi want to roll on his back and pant, and from the vacant expression Eren often showed he suspected that the brunet was as badly affected as him. Erwin himself seemed to think that their immediately snapping their mouths shut and going all gooey and doe-eyed was due to a soothing effect. He couldn’t be wronger. It was all due to the hard concentration it required not to pop a boner in public.

Whatever the reason, silence ensued once more while Erwin studied the map carefully. “I think we’re somewhere around here”, he said finally, indicating to a large greenish blob of nothing on the map. “The problem is, if we turn around now, we don’t know for sure if we find back to Reserve again. Since we seem to go roughly in the right direction, I suggest we keep going and stop at the next gas station.”

Levi wanted to ask how Erwin could be sure about the direction, since the sun was long gone, but he didn’t feel like getting a lecture on star constellations or the moon cycle or whatever. Erwin was mostly right with his hunches, so he settled back to staring gloomily out of the window and glaring at his own reflection.

Eren switched on the radio and fumbled with the settings until he found a local Alternative station, and somehow the mere fact that they were within reach of a radio station was oddly comforting.

Another hour or so passed without any signs of habitation, although they found another road that wasn’t as narrow and better paved, raising the hopes that it would lead to civilization eventually. No signs of campfires and zombified cannibal hillfolks, either. Levi marked that on the plus side.

The warning light for the gas tank glowing in an adamant orange was definitely on the minus side.

Levi resisted the urge to bite his fingernails - he wouldn’t be able to properly play the guitar with chewed-off nails, although a panicky part of his brain insisted that once the cannibals got them his guitar playing abilities were going to be the least of his worries - but nervously rubbed his knees with his palms, when he noticed a faint glowing in the distance. With an excited shout, he leaned forward between Eren and Erwin and pointed at it, causing Eren to yelp and nearly dump the car into the ditch along the road.

Angrily, Eren punched his arm a couple of times. “Will you stop fucking around while I’m driving or I swear to god I’ll fucking eat you myself, you moron”, he yelled, the car swerving dangerously on the road. Erwin’s hand snatched the wheel and stabilized it.

“Woah, boys. We’re all tired, but maybe you can try to hold your horses, okay? Seems like there is something ahead, hopefully a gas station and a diner so we can fill up and rest a bit.”

Erwin released the steering wheel now that Eren had a firm grip on it again and ran a hand through Levi’s hair, letting it rest on his neck, and Levi stayed where he was, leaning between the front seats and all but purring. 

Timidly, Levi reached out and touched Eren’s arm, feeling him tense up. “I’m sorry, Eren”, he murmured. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just so excited, okay? You can punch me later for it.”

Eren smirked. “Nah, it’s okay. After all I got us into this in the first place, so it’s you guys who have every right to be mad at me. I… I’ll make up for it, okay?”

“Yeah, you better”, Levi grinned back. “You will sacrifice yourself to the cannibals so Erwin and me can make a run for it.”

The faint lights drew nearer and turned out to be a small motel. On the opposite side of the road there was a gast station, but to their disappointment it was closed. The motel, on the other hand, offered “vacancies”, which was no real surprise, as the parking lot was empty.

After a brief discussion, they opted to ask when the station would open, and stay the night. They were not too happy about it, since the place looked sleazy and run-down, even more run-down than the kind of motels they could usually afford. Levi had the ominous feeling that it was run by some Norman Bates kind of psychopath.

They filed into the foyer with their bags and guitars, which proved a little difficult since they tried to hide behind one another. The place was old, very old, and the decor was so quaint it was already retro. The threadbare carpet bore an eye-soring 80’s pattern which had long ago faded into murky shades of brown, clashing the hideous wallpaper and vinyl chairs.

“I don’t like it here”, Levi muttered. “This place looks like it’s infested by rats and roaches, and if they don’t kill us it’s gonna be the sociopath that runs this place to lure in strangers and let them disappear without a trace.”

“That assumption is kinda rude, you know”, a mournful voice remarked, and all three of them yelped in surprise. A scrawny man appeared out of a dark doorway behind the counter. He had dark hair, deep-set eyes with dark shadows under them, and a ridiculously sparse beard that would have looked more fitting on a pubescent teen.

“I know this isn’t the Hilton, but it’s all one can manage in this remote place”, he continued with a shrug. “Now, what can I do for you, gentlemen? Do you want separate rooms or rather - to reduce the risk of being smothered in your sleep - a family room?” The man grinned, unfazed by Levi’s scowl.

“We’ll take the family room, thanks”, Erwin replied and gave him his ID. “I’m not gonna lie, our budget is a little tight and we didn’t really plan this stay. We were on our way to Silver City and got a little lost. Is the gas station open tomorrow?”

“Yeah, it opens at 8. Here’s your key, Mr Smith. Number ten, right at the back. Breakfast time starts at 7. Good night, gentlemen.” With that, and a curt nod, the manager was gone again.

“And I still don’t like it”, Levi griped as they marched to their room.

Eren snorted. “Levi, we’ve had worse. Remember that place with the stripper bar downstairs? Yikes, that was gross.”

“I recall the manager offering us a discount if you’d poledance.”

“Yeah, and I would have done it if you hadn’t stopped me, you party pooper.”

“Well, I didn’t like…” Levi cut himself off and blushed. Thankfully, it was too dark for the others to see.

“You didn’t like… what?” Eren inquired curiously.

Levi had intended to say, I didn’t like the thought of all those people staring at you, but of course he couldn’t.

“I… I just thought what if you get really famous one day and then that story bites your ass?”, he finished lamely.

“Hmm”, Eren hummed, his thoughts already elsewhere, and Levi felt Erwin’s eyes probing into him.

He was tired of this, tired of dancing around one another, always one step forward and two steps back. Erwin with his too lingering, too intimate touches, only to never take that one more step, hesitating on some unseen borderline. Eren with his habit of walking around the place half-naked and with bedroom eyes, provoking and riling him on every occasion, only to never voice the poorly concealed invitation. And Levi himself, shrinking back from contact like the coward that he was, only to moan into his pillow at night.

Erwin unlocked the door to their room and switched on the light. Like the rest of the motel, it was so 80’s it made their eyes water. Everything was tone-in tone peach, beige and yellow, with matching cheap floral prints on the walls and too-massive smoked glass lamps. The furniture was beyond well-used, but surprisingly clean. The small desk which nearly sagged under the weight of an ancient TV was covered in burn marks - despite the “no smoking sign” - but recently polished. There was a double bed and a wobbly-looking couch with the a pile of bedding.

They dropped their bags, and Levi and Eren immediately started squabbling over who would be first in the bathroom while Erwin plopped on the couch, only to jump up again with a pained noise.

“What is it? Bedbugs? Roaches?” Levi asked nervously, but Erwin shook his head.

“No, nothing of that sort. But the springs are all shot to hell. You could just as well try to sleep on the rocks outside. At least the rocks wouldn’t attempt to puncture your kidneys. I’m sorry, but it looks like it’s all three of us in the bed tonight.”

Levi and Eren could only stare at him, and Levi didn’t miss the way Eren swallowed. He managed a shaky laugh. “O-okay? First one to snore or hog the blankets is gonna get kicked out, though.” With that, he grabbed his toiletry kit and pyjama pants and fled to the bathroom, slamming the door on Eren’s protests. After a very cold shower he felt like he could face the others again without his face melting. At least for a while.

When Levi exited the bathroom, Erwin had kicked off his shoes and dozed on the double bed, resting on his back with his hands folded behind his head. Eren snatched his own toiletry kit and brushed past him with a muttered “finally”. Levi decided to ignore him and busied himself quietly packing away his dirty clothes and folding his jeans for the next day, then he got out his phone and quietly crept up on the bed. He thumbed through notes and messages, but part of him felt very aware and a little unnerved at Erwin’s proximity. Which was laughable since he kept so close to the edge that virtually only half of his bum and one leg were on the bed. Still he caught himself glancing over every few seconds and wondering what it would feel like to curl up next to Erwin, rest his head on the man’s upper arm and letting his own hand draw idle patterns on that broad chest. 

What it would feel like having Eren plastered against his back, the brunet’s fingers intertwined with his own above Erwin’s heartbeat.

Shit. Now his face was doing the melting part again.

Eren chose this moment to come prancing out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam and nothing on but his boxer briefs. He nudged and tickled Erwin back to consciousness and ducked away laughing at the hand that mocked to swat him. Erwin yawned, stretched and slinked off to clean up, and Eren dug through his travel bag, humming happily.

Dug through his travel bag bent over, to be more precise. With his ass pointing more or less at Levi’s face. His nice ass, clad only in boxer briefs.

Levi swallowed and tried to keep the usual hint of annoyance in his voice as he spoke.

“Eren, could you take your butt out of my face? I’m trying to go through my facebook and it’s kinda distracting.”

Eren looked back over his shoulder with a teasing smirk. “Oh yeah. Sorry. Forgot you can’t go to your own room to jerk off here when you get all bothered by my ass.”

Levi’s face turned deep red in an instant as if he’d been splashed with boiling water. Eren’s eyes widened.

“Jesus, I’m sorry, Levi. I didn’t mean to...oh fuck. Sorry. That was rude of me, man.”

Levi kept his eyes down on his fingers that still fiddled with the phone. Then, with deliberation, he placed it on the nightstand.

“But you were right, Eren. The one to always scram and hide in his room is me. And… I’m somehow sick of running. If… if that’s okay with you.”

He reached out and tugged pleadingly at Eren’s arm, but somehow Eren was just about to turn around to him and was knocked off balance by the pull on his arm, and somehow he stumbled and landed backwards in Levi’s lap, knocking the wind out of the smaller man.

Not that Levi was complaining, though. The sudden physical contact seemed to have opened a source of courage in him, and he found his arms snaking around Eren, his hands splayed on smooth warm skin. Eren’s breath hitched.

“So… what do you say, Eren?” he asked against his back, still a little unsure, maybe he’d get rejected, maybe he’d read the signs wrong… but Eren chuckled, a little breathless, placed his right hand on Levi’s and guided it southwards.

“Well, I’d say your answer’s right there, Levi”, he muttered, and when Levi started palming his growing erection through the fabric of his boxers he hissed: “Fuck yes… oh god I can’t wait for Erwin to come back, he’s gonna love this.”

“You sure?” Levi asked and rolled his hips up a little, only a little and - fuck did it feel good. He could kick his own ass for having desperately played five against one all this time when he could have had Eren writhing in his lap so fucking perfectly much, much earlier.

“Trust me, he will”, Eren panted over his shoulder. “We… we have talked about it, okay. And… well… we made out a bit some time ago, but it just didn’t feel right without you, you know? But we didn’t know if you’d freak out because you seemed so uptight, so we decided to wait and … drop a few hints every now and again.”

“Oh yeah”, Levi chuckled. “Turning on your porn vids in the living room and jerking off and acting all surprised when I come in was very subtle. And I was uptight, you ass, because you two were making me horny and unable to think straight all day long.”

He stroked Eren’s hard length through his boxers, and Eren moaned and twisted around to kiss him, and it was decidedly one of the more uncomfortable and neck-craning and sloppy kisses of his life but Levi still filed it away as one of the best.

“I see you two are making up. That’s… nice.”

Levi and Eren looked up to meet Erwin’s gaze, and the blond man had the nerve to lean casually in the doorway and enjoy the view. Still, a hint of uncertainty was in his voice as he added: “Erm… shall I go for a walk and leave you alone for a while?”

“I think we’d like you to stay, Erwin”, Levi replied and trailed his hands along the insides of Eren’s thighs, “that is, if you want it too.” 

Erwin’s posture didn’t change much at that, but his eyes acquired a predatory look that sent Levi’s pulse racing. Erwin was always so self-reliant, so composed, that his rare bouts of passion were always breathtaking. So far, they had only witnessed his enthusiasm directed at their projects, at music, or trying to persuade club managers and record company employees. But now, feeling it zooming in on Eren and himself, Levi realized that he wanted more of it. More of an Erwin who looked like he was ready to devour them, and by the way Eren’s legs fell wider and a soft sound between a gasp and a moan escaped him Levi could tell he felt the same need.

Erwin took a couple of tentative steps towards them. “What do you want me to do, then?” he asked.

Oh.

Levi hadn’t thought of that. Hadn’t thought of anything much, really, since he had been graced with a lap full of nearly naked Eren. Now he was even more distracted by the sight of a nearly naked Erwin. Eren and Erwin…

“Eren just told me that you two have already made out. Can I… can I see?” The question was soft, almost bashful, and had no connection to Levi’s normal blunt way of speaking. 

And yes, it had been the right thing to ask too, and after nearly coming in his pants at the sight Levi decided there and then that Eren and Erwin kissing was his new favorite thing to watch. Eren’s hands were tangled in Erwin’s hair, tugging him down, and Erwin licked eagerly into his open mouth. Levi didn’t feel left out, far from it, and he resumed grinding up against Eren’s pert ass, palmed his cock and listened to the soft pants and little moans.

Finally, Erwin and Eren broke off, and - yes, this Erwin, coming apart art the seams already from a little snogging, was something Levi could get used to. But he didn’t have much time to admire the view, because now Erwin made a move to kiss him, and maybe letting go of Eren in favor of clinging to the blond was a mistake, because with both their weight pulling on him Erwin toppled over.

When the stack of bodies stopped flailing, Levi’s muffled voice sounded from the bottom.

“You assholes are fucking heavy.”

Eren and Erwin tried to choke back their giggles, butto no avail, and even Levi had to chortle. 

A short while later the sounds that filled the room sounded entirely different. After they had all settled down on the bed (Levi groaning relief that his rips weren’t cracked) and tossed away what little garments they still wore, they had proceeded to grope more or less blindly at each other and kiss messily. Finally Levi had voiced the the wish to get things a little more coordinated lest they wanted to basically finish humping against each other, and a frantic search had produced some lube from Eren’s bag and zero condoms.

A heated argument between Levi and Eren ensued while Erwin had stuck his head into the pillows to muffle his laughter, and in the end Eren had come out on top in pointing out that a) he had gotten them here in the first place and b) he was the only one to provide lube, therefore Levi and Erwin could either play by his rules or go suck a dick - figuratively speaking of course, because if there was any dick sucking concerned he certainly wanted part of it.

Hence, Eren was now comfortably placed in the middle and lying on his side with Erwin thighfucking him from behind and Levi frotting him in the front, and judging by his wanton moans and flushed face he was having a great time. 

Levi had a hard time focusing on anything in particular at the moment, because as much as the delicious slide of Eren’s cock against his own demanded his attention, so was the lewd look on Eren’s face and the totally wrecked one on Erwin’s. Every chance he got Eren added to the distractions in mouthing at Levi’s throat since he had discovered that Levi was ridiculously sensitive there, and an impressive collection of hickeys was proof of his efforts. Levi would look terrible tomorrow, but right now he couldn’t care less. Not while Eren gripped his hip to pull him closer and twisted his back to let Erwin claim his mouth, granting Levi premium access to his hardened nipples. He didn’t waste a second, but latched onto one immediately, swirling his tongue in messy wet circles, and with all Erwin’s and Levi’s combined attention Eren didn’t stand a chance to last long. With his body going rigid between them, he released all over Levi’s hand and stomach and groaned against Erwin’s lips.

It shouldn’t be endearing, it really shouldn’t, but Levi nevertheless felt a stupid rush of warmth that had little to do with the heat in his groin. He let go of Eren’s dick, already missing the contact but not wanting to overstimulate him. While he was still debating with himself whether he should just jack off inconspicously or move around to Erwin, he heard the blond’s moans pick up an urgent note, and without any further warning but a muttered “Fuck” Erwin came between Eren’s legs, managing to spill a decent portion on Levi, who now looked an absolute mess.

Great. So much for showering earlier.

Erwin was still panting, coming down from his high, when Eren nudged him with his elbow, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Hey, Erwin.”

“Hmm?”

“Looks like we got Levi dirty. Very dirty. And we know how much he hates dirt, don’t we?”

Erwin’s face appeared over Eren’s shoulder, hair stupidly messed up, and he blinked owlishly as he tried to take in Levi’s appearance.

“Oh. I see, Eren. Now don’t worry, Levi, we will take care of everything. We’ll have you sparkling clean in an instant.”

Levi stared wide-eyed as a brunet and a blond head descended on him.

“Wait, what… Erwin, Eren, don’t you fucking dare… Oh geez, you’re totally disgusting. You… oh fuck… ah… fuck, shit… oh god, yes - yes yes right there… Eren take your fucking teeth off my dick or I swear I’ll… oh my god…”

In the end, Levi was even messier than before, and so were Erwin’s and Eren’s faces, who also looked far too pleased with themselves. Levi’s mind was still reeling from the fact that he had found yet another favorite thing to watch.

Grumbling, Levi dragged himself into the shower again, while the others made do with some washing up, despite all his griping. The upper side of the comforter was a goner, but the sheets underneath were still clean, so they could at last settle for a good night’s rest.

Or as good as it might get with a blond blanket-hogging grizzly and a clingy furnace who seemed to be intent on scooting as close as possible despite all of Levi’s efforts to inch away and get a cool space.

His piss-poor mood didn’t improve at the sight of his neck in the morning.

“What the actual fucking fuck, Eren? Are you a vampire or what? How am I supposed to show myself in public like that?”

“Hm, I think I have a scarf in my bag that…”

“Are you out of your mind? A scarf in New Mexican heat?”

In the breakfast room, the encountered what must be the manager’s wife, who to Levi’s relief didn’t look like his sibling, cousin and possibly grandmother in one. She was as cheerful as her husband was gloomy, her coffee tasted great, and Levi was just about to decide he liked her when she pinched his cheek - fucking pinched his cheek - and remarked how nice it was to see an elegant young gentleman nowadays, and my she hadn’t seen a cravat in literal ages, have you seen that, Nile? How quaint!

Levi nervously backed away, not only to avoid contact but also to prevent her from eyeing the cravat too closely and realising it was indeed a strip from one of her very own motel blankets.

As soon as the gas station opened, Erwin hastily payed the bill and they made their way across the road. The gas station employee, who showed no sign of attempting to bludgeon them with an axe or feeding them to his tribe, explained very patiently where they were and how they could get to Silver City in no time. 

Eren pondered over the road map. “See, if we take this road instead of that, we make a slight detour but the scenery will be so… ow ow ooowww, Levi, get off of me!”

The employee blinked nervously at Levi, who had jumped on Eren’s back and clung to him, attempting to throttle him from behind. Erwin didn’t bat an eyelid but calmly payed for the gas.

“Sir, is… is everything alright?”

“Oh, you mean them? Sure. We got lost on the road yesterday and he’s just anxious it might happen again. Although, frankly, it’s been the best thing that has happened to us in a long time.”

Erwin smiled at the bewildered man, walked over to the struggling couple and plucked Levi off Eren’s back. He kissed Eren, then Levi, and instantly they both stopped bristling. They ambled back towards the car, until a screeching in the distant announced the manager’s discovery of the vandalising of her precious sheets, and they sprinted the rest of the way, piled into the car and sped off.

Years later, when Humanity’s Superlative had become rich and famous, they still refused a tour bus and a driver and stubbornly insisted on driving themselves. 

They were notorious for coming late to appointments.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
